Worrying Hurts
by Airstrike
Summary: Simple oneshot of randomness.... X3 Go easy please I wrote it in like 10 minutes! Just have a look! Oh and ignore Conor at the bottom! XD


_S_am - Nothing can be hidden from me... I found ze hidden supply of Highgrade... I founded all the old memory files they're all trying ta hide from me! X3 Hail la fluffiness and roll the disclaimer before they get back! X3 I had to paste four together to get the full story! Hit it Disclaimer dude!

**_D_ISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS BUT I OWN THE CHARECTERS IN THIS FIC. AND THE PLOT. X3. HARDY HAR HAR... I DUNNO ITS BEEN A LONG DAY XD**

* * *

_Designation - Skartplug_

_Designation - Flash_

_Designation - Syndrome_

_Designation - Firestorm_

_-Commence Memory File Playback-_

* * *

_Worrying Hurts_

* * *

It was on one of those rare occasions that Firestorm returned to his shared quarters to rechage for the night, but the moment he entered he realised that most of the room wasn't HIS quarters anymore. Infact, his berth seemed like the only thing that wasn't overturned! As if it was an instinct, the red mech brought up his blaster, stepping into the ruined room. He looked around quickly, silently deciding on wether to call in for backup or handle the unknown situation himself, until a small rattle from underneath a large pile of sharp metal pushed him from his thoughts.

"Show yourself" he slowly wandered over to the pile, pushing some of the rubble off the top. When all he got was a small pained whimper in reply, Firestorm panicked, throwing his weapon aside and digging through the remainder of the mess, ignoring the cuts and scrapes he was reciving from the old scrap metal his roommate had a habit of keeping. What he reveiled shocked him to his core, making him send a panicked radio call to the ships medic.

"Skarts! My room! Now!"

The medbot on the otherside yawned "Storm its half three in the morning..."

"Now!"

"Alright alright I'm coming!"

* * *

Skartplug removed the data infusion device he had inserted into the downed bot infront of him. Firestorm sat by his side, his optics flickering. He was barely online himself. Skarts sighed, grabbing a couple of cubes from a nearby cupboard and stretching one out to his comrade. When the red mech refused his optics narrowed.

"Drink it. You need it"

"I'm alright..."

"No you're not. It doesn't take a medic to see you've bunked another recharge off in the past few days. Now drink up"

Firestorm sighed, taking the cube and sipping it. Skartplug downed his whole cube in one go, swiftly returning to his work. Firestorm watched on from his seat as the dark medbot quickly replaced an energon feeder in his paitents side, then set about typing in a programme to a device that was sitting on the side of the berth.

"Have you found out what happened yet?"

Skartplug nodded, his optics not leaving the device. "Yes I do believe I have..."

"And?"

He paused for a breif second before answering "He's been bugged"

"What?! H-how!? Who-"

"Don't get all worked up Storm. You know what'll happen"

"I-I I can't help it! Who did this?! Will he be ok?! Wh- ooow..." Firestorm tensed, his breathing quickening as he clutched his head. Skartplug immeadiatly rushed to his side as he started shaking, a pained whimper escaping his vocaliser.

"Storm calm down! Come on..." Firestorm nodded slowly, offlining his optics for a brief moment before slowly removing his hands from his helm. Slowly but surely, his breathing returned to normal as he relaxed in his seat. Skartplug sighed, carefully lifting him up and helping him walk to a nearby berth.

"Just rest for a little while alright? I'll sort Syndrome out. Don't start panicking again or I swear I'll turn you off myself and reformat you into a toaster oven"

Firestorm nodded again, drifting off into a much needed recharge whilst Skartplug set him up on a couple of monitors as well. He wasn't known for being overcautious, but Skarts new first hand what Firestorms worrying did to him. It was a good job he was able to calm him down before it became a major problem like last time. It wasn't that he didn't know it would've happened, it always did when something had happened to Syndrome. It was a friendship thing between the two. If something happens to Syndrome, Firestorm worries so much he glitches up, and if something happens to Firestorm, Syndrome somtimes short circuits and passes out where he stands. Not that he was complaining, heck it gave him something to do trying to find a way to tackle the problem! It was just...

* * *

Skartplug almost jumped out of his crosses when Syndrome made a slight movement. He groaned, twisting his head to the side. Quickly, the medic gently shook Firestorm to wake him up. He knew he'd want to be awake when his roommate woke up so he could get to the bottom of this mystery and put it right. Firestorm blinked a few times, his lifeless grey optics powering up dimly as he looked to Skartplug for an explanation.

"He's coming round..."

Firestorm was on his feet before Skartplug could stop him, not that he wanted to. He knew better then to get in the way of Storm when he was worried.

"Syndrome?"

"uh... c-crik.. uh" two green optics onlined, flickered and looked around. Firestorm was twitching, an obvious sign he was worrying again.

"Storm..." Firestorm flinched under the glare he recived. He took in a deep breth and relaxed. Syndrome coughed.

"H-Hey Stormer...W-what are you..." He suddenly realised where he was and nodded "Ah... right..."

"What happened Drome? I returned from my work to find you out cold..."

Syndrome shook his head slightly, staring back at the ceiling "I-I dunno... it's all..."

"Take your time" Skartplug picked up a blank datapad and started recording his actions. It was standard procedure for him seeing as he always filed everyones medical reports.

"I... I was just tryin ta find somethin... Striker had asked if I had any Drizabone I think... blokes been annoying me for cycles about it..." Syndrome placed a weak hand over his optics "I had a load of crap on the floor thinkin Storm wasn't coming back again... That's when tha door opened... a-and everything just..." he was cut off by a choking cough.

"Drome? Syndrome?!"

"I... I ca-n't br-breathe..."

Skartplug jumped up as his paitent started gasping for air, his optics flickering brightly. His frame started shaking as he gasped, twitching and looking straight ahead. Skartplug took several syringes out of his subspace and instered them into Syndromes arm, holding his wrist tightly to keep him still. Slowly, the saboteurs movements slowed, then stopped as he collapsed back on the berth, his head rocking slightly as it twisted to the side.

"Phew... that was close ey Storm?" Skartplug looked around. Firestorm was nowhere to be seen from where he was standing.

"Storm?" Skarts rounded the berth to find the said mech on his knees, his hands clutching his helm tightly. His entire frame was tense. He didn't move, no movement at all except the slight up and down movement from the deep breaths he was forcing his systems to take in.

"Storm... Firestorm say something!" Skartplug touched the mechs shoulder, only to recoil when a loud hiss caused him to burn his palm. Firestorms breathing quickened.

"Oh no..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Firestorm screamed louder than thought possible in a mech. His body began to smoke and metal began to sizzle as his screams continued. Skartplug clutched his audio sensors for a few minutes before he shut them down and dashed for another syringe. Storms screams wouldn't quell until he was offline, he knew this. This wasn't the first time he'd seen the joint second in command like this and he definatly knew it wouldn't be the last. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much pain he was going through...

"No! Snap out of it!" The dark medic quickly slapped himself out of his daydream and rummaged through his medical equipment, scalpes and wrenches falling to the floor like uncared for posessions. He quickly returned to his pain struck friend and removed a plate on his arm. After only just touching it he quickly recoiled his hand. Firestorm was hot. But not his usual hot self which he needed to survive, he was hotter than a kettle boiling overtime... Magmastorm would be a good name for him when he was like this... or at least OHMYGODYOURBURNINGMYARMOURstorm...

Without thinking, Skartplug grabbed the metal plating on Firestorms arm and removed it. Without warning, Firestorm suddenly rolled over, laying on Skartplugs arm. The heat he was expelling burnt into Skartplugs hand and armor casing, causing him to cry out on his own and struggle to pull away. Eventually, he managed to pull his hand out.

'Great' the medbot thought to himself as he blew on the smoking wound 'Now I'm one armed... Here goes nothing...'

Taking in a deep intake of air, Skartplug grabbed Firestorm's wrist with his good hand, whilst carefully inserting the medicine with his already burnt one. He cringed, feeling the burns forming on his arms and listening to the painful hiss as he touched the heat exhausting mech. His own scream was drowned out by Firestorm, but he couldn't pull away until he knew he was safe. His good hand was already black and burning from the SIC. Skartplug looked away, a couple of pained tears falling form his optics as he held onto the heat, burns forming on his arms. Firestorm's screams started to die down as the medicine took hold. Eventually he stopped, falling limp on the floor, smoke rising from his armour with an angry hiss. Skartplug collapsed on the ground, his hands burnt up to his elbows.

A medics hands were always one of the most sensative places on any medbot, but Skartplugs hands were particulary sensative. He had added extra sensors and nodes in his plating as well as his arms back in his acadamy days to hopefully improve his work. It had been vorns since he had done it, and only now was he regretting it. He rocked himself into a sitting position, bringing his hands up infront of his face. His hands were black all the way up to his arms. He could feel them pulsing from his elbows downwards, the smallest puff of smoke seeping out from his circuits underneath his finger armour.

"Right..." Skartplug stood up slowly, not using his arms or hands. He still had to move Firestorm from the ground onto the berth. Taking in a deep breath again, the dark medic quickly picked up the still hot SIC and almost dropped him onto the berth, quickly releasing him and moving towards a cupboard in the corner of the room. He touched the handle of the cupboard but released it, yelping in pain as his blistered hand pulsed rapidly.

* * *

"S-Skarts?" Skartplug turned. Flash stood in the doorway, fresh tear tracks running down his faceplates. Skartplug gritted his teeth, fighting to stop his own tears in his optics from running down his face as he slowly moved his damaged hands to his side.

"What's up Flash?"

Flash sniffed, his small wings shaking slightly "I-I had a nightmare... Are you alright?"

Skarts forced a smile and nodded as the youngling came closer. He tried his best to move his blisters out of sight, but Flash was too close and spotted it easily.

"Yeah I'm fine... Just a scratch."

"Lemmie see..." Flash grabbed Skartplugs wrists, but quickly removed them when he cried out and pulled away. He stepped back and cringed.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Skartplug let a couple of pained tears fall as he tried to dull the pulsing. Flash backed away in pure fright. The childs optics glazed over as he moved, his wings stiff in fright.

"Don't worry about it Flash... I didn't mean to scare you..." Flash nodded, slowly wandering back over to the medic. This time, Skartplug stretched out his arms and allowed him to look at the damage. Flash gasped, stroaking over the medbots left hand with such gentleness that Skartplug didn't even acknowladge it.

"Skarts... your hands! W-what happened?"

"I had a little accident. It's nothing."

"I-it doesn't look like nothing..." He touched a little harder, removing his hand when he felt his friend tense "S-sorry..."

"It's fine Flash" Skartplug smiled again "Don't worry ok? I'll be with you in a minute if you wanna take a seat..."

Flash sighed, jumping up on an empty berth. Skartplug tried to open the door to his closet again, only to recoil again, hissing. Flash blinked innocently, swinging his legs off the side of the medical berth.

"Do you need any help?"

Skartplug sighed, still staring blankly at the closed cabinet door "Actually yes... could you come here please?"

Flash complied, jumping off the berth and running over. Skartplug took a few steps back.

"Whats up?"

"In that cupboard on the second shelf is a white container and some bandages. Could you get them out for me? I can't... touch anything at the moment."

Flash nodded, opening the cupboard and taking out the supplies he asked for. They both walked over to the nearest empty berth and sat down. Skartplug eventually managed to open the cylinder container, gritting his teeth again as he threw the lid aside. It was full of a deep blue gel. Now he had a problem. He needed a free hand to put the lotion on, which at the moment he didn't have. Flash saw it almost immeadiatly and smiled sweetly.

"Here... lemmie help" He spoke quietly as he dipped one of his hands into the gel. Skartplug hesitated, then held out his first hand. He winced when Flash first applied the substance, but relaxed when he carefully massaged it into his palm. The cool gel soothed the blistering pain in his hand, gently releaving the dark medbot as he started to re-gain a little movement in his fingers. What surprised him was that Flash hadn't even flinched when he'd seen the damage. Anyone else would've had second thoughts before even touching the black blob that was his hand. Well, almost anyone else, except... He sighed, glancing back at the two recharging mechs. Flash followed his gaze. He hadn't actually realised they were in the room until now...

"What happened to them?"

Skartplug sighed again "Firestorm returned to his quarters to find Syndrome collapsed on the floor..."

"S-so what happened to... ooh..." Skartplug sighed again and nodded. Flash had once had the misfortune to be in the medbay when Firestorm had been having one of his 'breakdowns' before. He was the only one, besides from Syndrome and himself, that actually knew about it. He had been sworn to secrecy like the rest of them on the subject, but seeing as it was only them in the room they were free to talk about it.

"Was is a bad one?" Flash gently moved up Skartplugs arm, stopping to get a little more gel then carefully continuing from where he had left off. Skartplug nodded.

"Worse than the one you saw..."

"I-is that how you got these?"

"mhmm..."

"O-ooh..." Flash released his arm "Next one please..."

Skartplug smiled lightly, swapping hands. He hissed and tensed up when Flash applied the gel again. His second hand was worse than the first. Flash's movements became gentler and he slowly relaxed. He looked at the youngling.

"You know... you'd make a great medical apprentice..."

Flash blushed "Heh... thanks Skartplug..."

The two bots were silent for a while. Flash finished his job on Skartplugs arms, then carefully helped him bandage up the wounds. They both quietly checked the status of the two downed mechs. Syndrome seemed to be conflicting whatever was wrong with him by himself, his expert anti-virus system finding and tackling the problem with ease. Firestorm's body was now back to its normal warm temperature. He was deep in recharge. Once Skartplug was satisfied they'd both be ok, he sat back down with Flash on the same berth.

"So.." Flash jumped when the medbot broke the silence "You gonna tell me about your nightmare?"

Flash nodded. He had completely forgotten about it until now, but as soon as Skartplug had mentioned it, the entire sceario had begun to playback in his head. Slowly, he begun to tell his tale about what he'd seen. Skartplug listened, smiling inside. It wasn't that he didn't think Flash would be able to do something in the future, it was just that he couldn't see anything he could do... But... Perhaps there was a job in the younglings future yet...

* * *

_S_am - Well there you have it! Another random memory file found, formatted and pasted together by me! XD O.o They're coming back! Gotta shoot!

_End of Transmission_

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_

_oh and conor is the greatest guy on earth haha_

_¬¬ Funny Conor funny... It shall stay on here for the world to see now! X3_


End file.
